


A Fitting Day

by jenjen92



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fourth of July, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjen92/pseuds/jenjen92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, my offer to make the Independence Day party a joint affair still stands.”<br/>“It’s sweet, but still no.”</p><p>Steve did not like to have a fuss on his birthday, or to even acknowledge it. He prefers to spend it in a simple way, and if that includes his boyfriend and a laugh at his expense, even better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Day

Steve watched with a grin as one of the boys in his care for the afternoon hit the baseball with his bat across the park and began running.

“Good job Harry!” He praised the boy who returned his smile, “Your turn next Ethan.”

The next boy stepped up to the batting plate as Steve stood back on the grass, continuing to watch the boys as they energetically played baseball under the sweltering July sun. After a while a figure in a familiar grey suit and tinted sunglasses in the near distance caught his eye. Steve’s smile widened as he shouted an apology to the children and ran towards him.

“This is unlike you Tony, coming here.” Steve said playfully as Tony pulled him by his waist and kissed him gently on his lips.

“Well, seeing as you decided to spend today playing baseball with the kids from the orphanage as Captain America for some unknown reason, I had no other choice but to-“

Tony was quickly silenced as Steve shoved his lips back onto his, holding back a small moan as he deepened the kiss.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” He said softly as they broke apart, and Tony flashed a rare smile.

“You know, my offer to make the Independence Day party a joint affair still stands.”

“It’s sweet, but still no.”

“I can dedicate a portion of the fireworks display to your honour.”  Tony tried to tempt him, removing his sunglasses so that Steve could see the sparkle in his eye.

“Definitely not.” Steve laughed shaking his head.

“A small portion of the display?”

“ _Sweetheart._ ”

“Okay, okay Captain Boring.” Tony said with a sigh, “but I just feel like-“

“Like you are doing nothing for me, I know.” Steve finished, “but trust me. This is perfect.”

“Is this where you say something out of a god awful chick flick such as my mere presence next to you is enough of a present?”

Steve simply smiled mysteriously and reached out to grab Tony’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“C’mon, let me introduce you to the kids.”

Tony looked over warily to where the children were playing baseball and tried to shake his hand out of Steve’s iron grip.

“As nice as that sounds I have a party to prepare for so I have no time. Catch you tonight Cap.”

“They will love to see you, just five minutes!” Steve said lightly as he pulled Tony towards the children. The billionaire quickly pulled his sunglasses back over his eyes and straightened his suit to the best he could while being tugged. The children immediately stopped their game as Steve approached with Tony in tow, crowding around excitedly.

“Hey, I have brought a super special guest with me,” Steve said teasingly as the children looked thrilled, “introducing Iron Man!”

“Hello there.” Tony said with a quick wave as the children’s faces changed from excited to confused in a blink of an eye.

“That’s not Iron Man!” One yelled pointing as Steve suppressed a laugh biting his lip to keep a straight face, “That is just an old man!”

“Where is the real Iron Man?”

“Iron Man does not wear a suit like that!”

Tony flashed a look of panic to Steve as the children chattered around him who shrugged in return, just managing to keep his laugh in tow. Clearing his throat and trying to keep his head held high, he tried to convince the children he was Iron man with words but they did not appear to be listening to him.

“If you are really Iron Man, put on the Iron Man suit!” One of the children spoke and there was a murmur of agreement amongst the small crowd.

“Yeah, put on the suit if you _really_ are Iron Man.” Steve teased, now unable to hold back his laughter at the situation.

Glancing at the sea of wide eyes in front of him, Tony sighed deeply and threw his hands up in defeat.

“Okay kids, Iron Man suit it is.” He said and the children cheered, “But don’t complain to me when you can’t handle its bad ass aura.”

 Tony summoned the suit and the children watched in awe as it connected to his body, finally cheering when the full ‘Iron Man’ was standing in front of them.

“How does it _fly_?” A child asked and Steve smiled, sitting down and lying back on the grass as Tony went into a detailed explanation about the physics and engineering that went into flight.

To Steve, this was the perfect way to spend the fourth of July.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just about got this uploaded in time! Happy Independence Day to all Americans across the pond! I hope everyone who read this short story enjoyed it.  
> I intended to upload my other story first, to see how Steve and Tony's relationship continued through it's ups and downs after the end of 'Let's Try a Different Approach' but my initial idea expanded like they tend to do so will be a little bit longer!


End file.
